


Needs to be met

by Anonymous



Series: Heaven and hell have collided and it's all my fault [2]
Category: Pmcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Wilbur Soot, Brother/Brother Incest, Guilty Pleasures, Light Sadism, M/M, Pen Name: Clover, Rough Sex, Sex to cope v2, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur low-key forces himself on Techno, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Phil gave Techno his brother to take care of, he felt relief that he hadn't lost someone so close... he didn't expect them to get closer, not in the way they did. He hates that it feels so great.OR:Techno is convinced to rail Wilbur and feels guilt.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: Heaven and hell have collided and it's all my fault [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183235
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118
Collections: Anonymous





	Needs to be met

Techno would never admit it, but he loved his brothers to death. He loved Wilbur the most. Everyone assumes Phil is his favorite in the family, but truth be told his twin took the majority of his favoritism. He grew with Wilbur from the beginning and got to see him at his weakest, and Wilbur got to see him too. They fell apart after a while, but Techno looked at this as a chance to rebuild his relationship with Wilbur.

They would be close again.

-

The first thing Techno noticed when Phil dropped Wilbur off was his dazed state. He clung to Phil desperately, as if he were too intoxicated to function. Phil reassured him that it was fine, it was just because he was coming down from a sickness, but Wilbur seemed upset for hours after. He would ask when he was coming back, and all Techno could do was say he would eventually return to visit.

This didn't satisfy Wilbur, not one bit, and he could tell by how whiny he was being. He sounded like a broken record, sometimes repeating Phil's name as though it would summon him there. 

Techno offered the extra bed when the time came, but Wilbur insisted he get to stay in Techno's. Techno liked his space, but he knew Wilbur was fragile. He allowed the other to stay and ignored how satisfied the man looked.

-

The second thing Techno noticed was how clingy Wilbur had gotten. He didn't want Techno to leave him ever, almost to the point he had to sneak away when Wilbur was asleep. He was touchier too, having no problems latching himself onto Techno in an instant. Now maybe Techno just missed the touch of whom he shared the womb with, but he found it to be pleasant.

Having been conditioned to Wilbur's touch already, the hugs and small grazing of his fingers felt weird not to wake up to in the mornings. He almost panicked when he awoke to see his twin wasn't next to him. He heard the clinking of metal downstairs however, and decided it must be Wilbur. Of course he was right. It was Wilbur, having found the ingredients to make hot cocoa. They said nothing as Wilbur poured the treat into their mugs. Techno silently urged Wilbur too nuzzle into him.

Wilbur noticed and leaned into him.

-

Wilbur was no fool. He could see the guilt eating at Techno. He knew his twin was devastated for loving what Wilbur would do. He refused to acknowledge it even happened, simply living his truth in silence but fighting it loudly otherwise. Wilbur made sure to encourage him from then on.

He began whispering sweet nothings into his ear, flirts and "thank you"s were thrown about often, because he knew better than anyone else Techno loved feeling wanted and appreciated. He didn't know why Techno took it. He didn't care much. If he conditioned him right, he would be under the pinkette in no time.

-

The third thing Techno noticed was how horrifically needy Wilbur would act to get a reaction from him. Techno hated how much he was spurred on by the neediness. He hated every second he did an _unnecessary_ task because of Wilbur. He hated how great he felt after. The whispers of the man would encourage him more than the own voices in his head, at this point Chat was the angel and Wilbur was the demon- an incubus, he was, seducing Techno to be his.

Techno was falling for it. All of it.

-

"What did Phil do to convince you?" Techno mumbled against Wilbur's ear. It was late, neither of them could sleep, but there was no point in moving.

Techno could feel the sickeningly satisfied smile on Wilbur's face spread into his chest. "Do you really wanna know?"

"... No."

-

Wilbur would manage to squirm his way into Techno's lap while he was writing. He would always manage to come undone by simply rutting against Techno, and Techno would always get off to the moans of the brunette. But he would never admit that.

This time was different. Wilbur's sweet comments turned filthy, detailing what the brunette wanted Techno to do to him.

"Want you to _ruin_ me Tech." Wilbur panted, slowly grinding against his brother. Techno hissed lightly.

"Want you to fill me up, fuck me better than daddy..." He groaned, "Want to fill me, Techie?" There was a playful bite on Techno's ear.

"Mmm... want your strong hands around my neck, want you to make me forget everything. I-" Techno lifted his leg to meet with Wilbur's cock, sending the man into a startled moan, " _Fuck_! Please..."

"Mark- M-Mark me! I want to feel it, please, God, Techie, please-" A happy squeal emitted from the brunette when Techno's mouth latched onto his neck, sucking lightly before biting.

"C-C'mon, bite harder!" Wilbur whined, "Blood. Draw blood..." He panted, "I _know_ you want to."

Techno growled, biting down harshly, deep wounds pushed blood from the punctures. Wilbur moaned lightly, rutting against him faster. Techno thrust up, meeting Wilbur's pacing perfectly. Wilbur's climax was coming soon, Techno could just tell, especially with how off his movements were becoming. They came together. Just like every other night, Techno refused to acknowledge this.

-

"Tell me what he did." Techno broke their silence. It was another sleepless night.

"Fucked me." A maniacal grin graced his perfect face, "Fucked me so hard I forgot my own name."

"You're not the same Wil I grew up with." Techno laughed dryly.

"My Techno would have never let a whore like me use him." Wilbur scoffed. He sat up, moving so that he was straddling him, "But I won't complain."

"I'm sure you wouldn't." Techno chuckled, grabbing hold of Wilbur's hips. Wilbur was coming undone again.

"Bet you wish it was you, huh?" Wilbur began grinding lightly, watching Techno's reddened face grow fierce in the moonlight, "Wish it was you who fucked me into submission..."

"Does that really matter?" Techno chuckled darkly, "I'm the only one here now. If I were you. I'd watch my mouth." Techno thrust up, forcing a gasp out of Wilbur, "Be a good whore for me or you're not getting fucked."

Wilbur nodded quickly, trying to quicken his pace. He was stopped abruptly by Techno, flipped over so he was under him.

 _Fucking finally..._ Wilbur silently sighed. He felt Techno's shirt being ripped off of him, his boxers were removed, and before Techno could continue he managed to get the pinkette's shirt off. The red eyed male rolled his eyes at Wilbur's insistence.

He grabbed something from the chest beside them- lube. He poured a generous amount on his fingers and slipped two in, beginning a brutal pace. Wilbur moaned, pain mixed with pleasure so perfectly it was dizzying.

"More!" Wilbur burst. Techno chuckled.

"My whore can't even wait patiently, huh?" He picked his pace up even more, refusing to hit the brunette's prostate. Wilbur wailed out in pleasure, begging Techno to just _fuck_ him already. "Your cries are so cute... so fucking adorable..."

The gravel in his voice made Wilbur's heart jump, he ignored how guilty his brother looked as he loomed over him, hungry and impatient. He wailed louder to distract him. Techno removed his fingers and picked the lube up again. He quickly discarded his pants and boxers, rubbing himself with the lube and making sure Wilbur could see him. There was no warning before Techno entered, the head popped in, wrenching a moan from Wilbur. Techno's hand flew up to Wilbur's neck, a sick grin forming on his face.

"Try to moan as loud as you can, I wanna hear you struggle." Techno whispered as he shoved the rest of himself in. Wilbur keened, throwing his head back as stars danced around his vision. He looked down, confused at the sudden feeling on his stomach, when he saw Techno rubbing the small bump formed.

 _Fuck he's so huge. This is going to ruin me..._ Wilbur giggled, _This is going to fucking destroy me_.

"So small around me. So tight." Techno had a smug smirk that Wilbur wanted to wipe off. He almost said as much, but was cut short when Techno pulled all the way out and slammed back in. Wilbur cried out, arms wrapping around Techno to scratch at his back. He slammed in again, fucking him ruthlessly into the bed. His hand continuously tightened and Wilbur swore he wasn't on earth anymore, because nothing had ever felt this good before. He felt the hand around his neck tighten, giving him the thrill all over again.

He was crying. He was in tears over the pleasure, and if it wasn't the most beautiful sight Techno had ever seen he didn't know what was.

"So pretty, crying for my cock." Techno groaned, quickening his pace, "Should have fucked you sooner- tamed you, made you mine. You're so fucking gorgeous like this..."

Wilbur moved his hands to cup Techno's face and pull him in for a kiss. Techno was surprised, though he wasn't sure why. He slowed his pace and kissed back, making sure to massage Wilbur's lips gently. Wilbur whimpered softly into the kiss, moaning as Techno slowly hit his prostate. Their tongues interacted shyly, hesitantly, neither were used to this much. Techno broke the kiss, a smirk forming when he heard Wilbur's protests. He slung the brunette's leg over his shoulder, finding a new angle and fucking into his heat faster than before. Wilbur screamed out hoarsely.

"TECHNO! TECHNO PLEASE!" He wailed, "FUCK- FUCK- _FUCK_!" His vision turned white as he climaxed, white strings of the sticky substance splattered Techno's chest. Techno chased his own climax and came soon after, unloading into his brother.

He felt the guilt beginning to prick at him again.

Wilbur pulled him in for another kiss.

They both just wanted to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2 AM and I haven't been able to sleep in a while. Sorry this is so shit. I love you <3


End file.
